life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Possible Season 3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12 Future Episodes
This is a list of possible future episodes if life after people airs Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 & Season 6. Forever a Vision This episode focuses on buildings people wish to build. These include The Illinois, Windy City Ultra Tower, Aeropolis 2001, Sky City 1000, Holonic Tower, Millenium Tower, Toronto World Commerce Tower, Bureau of Statistics, M Tower, The Holozon, Tour Quebec, Hilton Vancouver, LA MegaStructure, Glass Tower, Miapolis, and more. Shrouded in Fog This episode focuses on observation towers that now see only the silence of the world. These include the Coit Tower, Canton Tower, Sky Tower in Auckland, Star Tower, Kuala Lumpur Tower, Ostankino Tower, Milad Tower, and more. As Seen on TV This episode shows the fate of the big screens around the world. This includes the FOX News HQ, One Times Square, Suzhou Harmony Times Square, CNN Center, AT&T Stadium, Phoenix Island, Estadio Azteca, Everbank Field, and TVs in over 1.2 billion homes around the world. There's Nothing to Fear... This episode shows some of the most feared places in the world. They include: The Tower of London, the Halifax Citadel, The Queen Mary, Ryugyong Hotel, Disney's Discovery Island, Red Sands Sea Fort, and the Great Wall of China. It also focuses on Pripyat, which was abandoned in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. Fear Itself This episode focuses on what people had feared such as Area 51, the castle of Transylvania, New York's Sewers, Michigan Dogmen of Sandusky Ohio, Jersey devils of the Pine Barrens, resurrected animals of New Holland, and more. Ancient History This episode features some of the oldest landmarks around the world. These include Stonehenge, Easter Island statues, The Great Death Pit of Ur, Iraq, Leaning Tower of Pisa, King Tut's Tomb, the Parthenon, Adam's Calendar, The Dome of The Rock, and Sagrada Familia. Below Zero Degrees This episode features some of the coldest places on earth. These include the Oslo City Hall, the IDS Center in Minneapolis, the Church of Hallgrimur, Helsinki Cathedral, the St. Isaac's Cathedral, Red Square and the Poles, Lambeau Field, and US Bank Stadium, Deep in the Heart of Texas This episode shows the fate of famous buildings, structures, and landmarks in Texas. Locations include Dealey Plaza, Pennzoil Place, USS Lexington, San Jacinto Monument, Texas State Capitol, University of Texas in Austin, Tower of the Americas, San Antonio River Walk, The Galleria, Moody Gardens, Bank of America Plaza in Dallas, Fair Park, Toyota Center, Minute Maid Park, Reliant Stadium, American Airlines Center, Rangers Ballpark, Whataburger, Texas A&M University, High Five Interchange, School for the Gifted and Talented in Dallas, Reunion Tower, Margaret Hunt Hill Bridge , Texas Tech University in Lubbock, The Alamodome, and Enchanted Rock State Park. Encore! This episode showcases the demise of famous theaters and concert halls from around the world. Locations featured are Radio City Music Hall, Carnegie Hall, Walt Disney Concert Hall, John F. Kennedy Performing Arts Center, Globe Theater, Paris Opera, National Theater of Beijing, El Capitan Theater, Lincoln Center, Oslo Opera House, Royal Albert Hall, Palacio de Bellas Artes, Auditorio de Tenerife, and Apollo Theater. Winds of Destruction This Episodes focuses on the future of Mount Rainier without humans, Oklahoma City's Devon Tower fending off strong tornadoes and the Shanghai World Financial Center, which is on shaky ground as the city sinks. Extremes of Nature This Episode focuses on cities trying to fend off the extreme changing weathers of nature. It features the Bow Building in Calgary, Canada along with the Calgary Tower and the Vostok Station being buried under snow without humans to maintain it. Including Yakutsk's Tallest TV Tower trying to fend of the extreme cold. Chinook winds pose threat on Montana's cities. It also focuses on the fate of Sacramento Zoo . This episode also focuses on what will happen to Megaman X Land and its Reploids, Mavericks, and Maverick Hunters after people disappear, also including San Fransisco City Hall being attacked by twin tornadoes Isolated Areas This Episode focuses on places that are hard to visits, This includes Area 51, Club 33 at Disneyland, CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, and the National Security Agency, or NSA. Cold Reality This Episode Focuses mostly on the Areas in the North, which is the Ice hotel in both Kiruna, Sweden and Rovaniemi, Finland and Hotel Arctic in Murmansk. This episode also focuses on areas of Yellowstone National Park, Pevek In Russia still remains recognizable even after a thousand years, while Thule Tower in one of the most preserved cities in Qaanaaq does not last longer than the other buildings, Plants try to cover Arctic Bays city name that is in the ground and Mt Rushmore sees the Eruption of Yellowstone Supervolcano. Left Without Maintenance This episode focuses on what would happen to things people try to tame and those who kept control over their structures. Guernsey becomes flooded with extremely high tides and the Large Hadron Collider falls into disrepair, Labs that contain the smallpox now become released and the Foundations of Tower 42 in London become weakened as waters creep over London, The village in Berk is abandoned and the real dragons must adapt or die, as well as a Nuclear Bomb controlled by a dead man switch could nuke a small portion of the United States of America. Stopping the Fun This episode focuses on areas like Millennium Force at Cedar Point in Ohio, The Olympic Arena in Sochi, Russia, University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona, the Disney Parks, Madison Square Garden in New York City, Raymond James Stadium in Tampa, Florida, and the CN Tower in Toronto, Canada. Show Me The Money This episodes focuses on the topic of money and the buildings associated with it. This episode features One World Trade Center in New York, the Federal Reserve Bank in Dallas, Texas, the New York Stock Exchange, the US Mint in Philadelphia, and currency like dollar bills and coins, as well as credit cards. Romanian End This episode talks about different places in Romania such as Coloana Infinitului, Prahova Underground hospital, Floreasca sky tower, Black Sea, including romanian ships, foods, drinks, and more. Japanese Aftermath This episode talks about different places and stuff in Japan. These include Tokyo Sky Tree, The Japanese temples, Tokyo Tower, ACDC Town and the Net-Navis, Tokyo Zoo and its animals (including the ones that might escape such as giant pandas, zebras, gorillas, penguins, tigers, and ostriches), Tokyo Museum, Sony Building, Tokyo Dome and more. School Apocalypse This episode talks about different schools and universities around the world including Ballwin Elementary, Selvidge Middle School West Valley Middle School, Montessori school, Stanford University in California, Henry Clay High School in Lexington, Kentucky, DuPont Manual High School in Louisville, Kentucky, Boone County High School in Florence, Kentucky, South Oldham High School in Goshem, Kentucky, Vanderbilt University in Nashville, Tennessee, University of Kentucky (including BCTC), University of Florida, University of South Carolina, and Saint Xavier High School in Cincinnati, Ohio. Never Forget This episode talks about places built based on the greatest events in history. These include September 11th Memorial and museum, Prehistoric Park and its prehsitoric creatures, Jurassic park island and its prehistoric reptiles, Jurassic Park San Diego and its mesozoic reptiles, Skull Island Park and its creatures (including v-rexes, king kong, etc.), The wall in Washington D.C, Bunker Hill memorial, The Woodrow Wilson Memorial and more. Relatives in Decay This Episode focuses on Las Vegas's Structures in Display including the Manhatten Express roller coaster, The Tokyo Tower in Japan, The International Finance Center, The Top Thrill Dragster in Cedar Point endures it's final moments along with the Intimidator at Carowinds and the Intimidator 305 in Kings Dominion. Energy Supply Draining This episode talks about the fate of Lamp Posts including the lamp posts in Alberta that seems to sometimes tilt like it's about to fall off, The Fate of Batteries and foods in the Refrigerator, The Suncor Energy Center in Calgary, Alberta begins to fall down, The fate of Rheinkirmes in Dusseldorf Germany mainly High Energy, The Makkah Royal Clock Tower in Saudi Arabia and the Bank of America Tower in New York City fall to it's demise. Game Over This episode focuses on the world of gaming and what would happen to video games, consoles, PCs, arcade machines and video game memorabilia in a Life After People. Among buildings, the Los Angeles Convention Center, SSB4 Park and the real video video game characters inside the park, Microsoft Redmond Campus, Nintendo's headquarters in Kyoto, Japan, Sony Headquarters at Sony City, and finally the eSports Arena could all be mentioned. Wrecked! This episode focuses on the fate of NASCAR in a Life After People. Featured are the fates of Atlanta Motor Speedway, Auto Club Speedway Fontana, Bristol Motor Speedway, Canadian Tire Motorsports Park, Charlotte Motor Speedway, Chicagoland Speedway, Darlington Raceway, Daytona International Speedway, Dover International Speedway, Eldora Speedway, Gateway Motorsports Park, Homestead-Miami Speedway, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Iowa Speedway, Kansas Speedway, Kentucky Speedway, Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Martinsville Speedway, Michigan International Speedway, Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course, New Hampshire Motor Speedway, Phoenix International Raceway, Pocono Raceway, Road America, Richmond International Raceway, Sonoma Raceway, Talladega Superspeedway, Texas Motor Speedway, and Watkins Glenn International. Also featured is the fate of the NASCAR Hall of Fame, as well as North Carolina Speedway, North Wilkesboro Speedway, and Occoneechee Speedway, three tracks abandoned by NASCAR, and the shops for Hendrick Motorsports, Joe Gibbs Racing, Team Penske, Stewart-Haas Racing, Dale Earnhardt, Inc, a multipart episode of Life After People Saturday Shrines The episode focuses on the fate of the most iconic stadiums in College Football. The fates of Bryant-Denny Stadium, Jordan-Hare Stadium, DKR-Texas Memorial Stadium, Notre Dame Stadium, Rose Bowl, Tiger Stadium, Memorial Stadium (Clemson), Memorial Stadium (Nebraska), Michigan Stadium, Ohio Stadium, Neyland Stadium, Ben Hill Griffin Stadium, Doak-Campbell Stadium, Kyle Field, Bobby Dodd Stadium, Sanford Stadium, Gaylord Family-Oklahoma Memorial Stadium, Legion Field, Autzen Stadium, Spartan Stadium, and Carter-Finley Stadium, Also featured is the fate of the College Football Hall of Fame in Atlanta. Strike! This episode focuses on the fate of Major League Baseball in a Life After People. The fates of Fenway Park, Angel Stadium, Dodger Stadium, Citi Field, Yankee Stadium, Coors Field, Target Field, Citizens Bank Park, PNC Park, Nationals Park, Petco Park, Safeco Field, AT&T Park, Great American Ballpark, Busch Stadium, Chase Field, Marlins Park, Oriole Park at Camden Yards, US Cellular Field, Turner Field, Kauffman Stadium, Tropicana Field, Oakland-Alameda Coliseum, Progressive Field, Comerica Park, Miller Park, and the Rogers Centre. Also featured is the fate of the National Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown, NY, as well as the Louisville Slugger Museum and Factory in Louisville, Kentucky. Worldwide Terror This episode focuses on the fate of some random stuff, like the Flatiron Building, Ford's Theatre, Fenway Park, The Terra-cotta army, The Island of Sodor, Excalibur Hotel and Casino, a Chair, Universal Studios in Orlando, a Vacuum Cleaner, The Freedom Tower, The Thomas Jefferson Memorial, Hirshhorn Museum, a Computer, Westminster Abbey, The Williamsburg Bridge and Burger King Headquarters. Washington War This episode focuses on some other buildings of the capitol of America. The fates include the Pentagon, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Bain & Company Building, Jerry's Subs & Pizza Restaurant, Illinois Has Fallen! This focuses on some of the buildings in Illinois. The fates are the Chicago Spire, the Wrigley Building, The Trump Tower, Tribune Tower, Soldier Field, United Center, and Illinois State Capitol Up to the Richter Scale This episode focuses on areas prone to earthquakes. The fates of the Tokyo Sky Tree, Superior Court of D.C., The Manchester Town Hall, AT&T Corporate Center, the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge, the Aon Centre, Bellingham City Hall, Metro Manila, Session Road, Levi's Stadium, the Torre Latinoamerica, The Kingdom Tower, the Merdeka Square, The London City Hall, Chicago Board of Trade Building, Bigelow House Museum, Clifton Suspension Bridge, Roth Block and the Nagoya Castle will be shown. Revenge of the Tornadoes This episode focuses on places prone to tornadoes. the fates that are prone to tornadoes are St Paul's Cathedral, The Williamsburg Bridge, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Brickskeller, Passerelle Simone-De-Beauvoir, Devon Tower, Ford Center, Duomo Di Siena, Boston Park Plaza, Carbide & Carbon Building, Chicago Temple Building, Washington State Capitol, Aqua, Whatcom Museum and Leopold Hotel will be in the episode. The Great Fire Has Returned! This episode focuses on places that are prone to fire. The fates of Crain Communications Building, Lake Point Tower, 190 South LaSalle, Civic Opera House, NBC Tower, Legacy Tower, One North Wacker, 333 Wacker Drive, Strata SE1, Willis Building, St George Wharf Tower, Beetham Tower, Manchester Cathedral, CIS Tower, City Tower, 17 New Wakefield Street, Heritage Park Aquatic Complex, 50 Fremont Center, 333 Market Street, One Embarcadero Center, One California, Millennium Tower, 101 California Street, San Francisco Federal Building, 555 Mission Street, One California Plaza and Wilshire Grand Tower will appear. The History Will Never Return This episode focuses on areas on history or old buildings that are part of he Rouen Cathedral, Cologne Cathedral, Hotel de Bourgtheroulde, Musée des Antiquités, Arqiva Crystal Palace, Pompeii, Kobe Mosque, From Humans to Foxes This episode is about homes that are now the dens of foxes. The Woolworth Building, Kensington West Apartments, Madison Rockwood Apartments, Manhattan Penthouse and more will be featured in this ''FOXY ''episode. What If... This episode will focus on The Collapse of the Twin Towers and the rest of the old WTC if 9/11 never happened. NASA, We have a problem This episode focuses on NASA. The fates of the Challenger Learning Center, U.S. Space & Rocket Center Oh My God This episode will feature Ziggurats, Temples, Synagogues, Churches, and it will feature the fiery and over-dramatic collapse of 16th Street Baptist church, and the sheer chaos that is Angkor Wat capsizing and sinking into deep, dark, murky, icky-squicky, depths of the Cambodian Wetland, and History Channel will have to make this the final episode of Life After People Season 3. Behind The Strength This is the first episode of Season 4. This focuses on wrestling arenas. Hong Kong's Collapsing This focuses on Hong Kong Skyscrapers and buildings. The fates are The Center, The Bank Of China Tower, The Bank Of China Tower, One Island East, Hong Kong And Shanghai Bank, COSCO Tower, Blue House, Cheung Kong Center, Central Plaza, Sun Hung Kai Centre & Queensway Offices. England Is Dying This focuses on places in UK. This includes Westminster Bridge, St Paul's Cathedral, Palace Of Westminster, Kingston University, London City Hall, London Eye, London Bridge, Tower 42 & Manchester Central Library. No More Tall Buildings This episode includes tall buildings ever and ones that beat the height in each city, this includes 555 Market Street, AT&T Midtown Center, Kingdom Tower, Opta Tower, Victoria Tower, The Washington Monument collapsing, and the One Atlantic Center.Category:Community Category:Towns and cities Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:North America Category:Asia Category:South America Category:Australia Category:Europe Category:Seasons Category:Attacked by earthquakes Category:Attacked by storms Category:Attacked by fire Category:Collapses Category:Cities Category:Middle East Category:Attacked by tornadoes Category:Fictional Place Category:Needs picture Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Fiction